Entre nous
by Paci
Summary: Horreur! Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chef. Mais tout ceci risque d'avoir des consèquences salutaires sur leur relation... DMHG Résumé moyen, mais c'est ma première fic alors... J'attends juste quelques commentaires pour continuer :D
1. Une douloureuse rentrée

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas de moi, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser ???

Auteur: Alors, c'est ma première fic, elle est peut être pas génial, enfin c'est que le premier chapitre, je compte en faire d'autre en m'appuyant sur vos impressions et commentaires.

Bonne (ou mauvaise) lecture

Hermione Granger, élève de septième année à Poudlard, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle venait tout juste de rentrée qu'elle était déjà en retard. Tout ça parce qu'elle était préfète en chef. Elle en était très fière, évidemment, mais pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que McGonagall lui parle autant du danger que représenté sa place au sein du château et bla, bla, bla.

Elle courait le plus vite possible, pour rattraper son retard, dans les couloirs. Elle les connaissait par cœur maintenant et il le fallait bien. Imaginez LA préfète en chef, Miss-je-sais-tout se perdre dans les couloirs, c'est la honte assurer. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas ; elle voulait surtout coulé le bec aux autres. Si cela était encore possible.

Perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas être en retard, elle ne remarqua pas, au détour d'un couloir, une personne qui marchait en sa direction. Malencontreusement, elle se cogna violemment à cette personne et s'excusa le plus rapidement possible en expliquant qu'elle était pressée. Elle reprit alors sa cours effrénée.

Arrivée devant la salle de cours, elle entra en trombe totalement essoufflée et s'excusa de son retard auprès du professeur Binns qui ne dit rien sur cela.

Hermione alla alors s'asseoir à côté de Ron et voulu sortir de son sac ses affaires tout en expliquant à ses amis le motif de son retard :

« -McGonagall a voulu me dire de faire att… » dit-elle en se penchant vers son sac.

« -Faire quoi ? Interrogea Ron. »

« -Mon sac !? »Cria-t-elle en se levant. Tout le monde la regardait, elle se rassit honteuse.

« -De faire ton sac ?? T'es sûr que ça va Mione ? »

« -Mais non, j'ai perdu mon sac… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

A cet instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et laissa passer la pire des personnes…

« Vous êtes en retard Malfoy ! »

« -Oui, je sais. » Dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Comme si c'était naturel, il alla poser son sac à sa place habituelle, à côté de cette folle de Parkinson et se dirigea vers Hermione.

Comme à son habitude, elle lui lança un regard des plus haineux et lui son éternel sourire méprisant. Il prit alors la parole.

« -T'as oublié ça tout à l'heure, sale sang-de-bourbe. »

Il posa alors lourdement le sac d'Hermione sur le bureau. Elle était encore étonnée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malfoy retourna à sa place.

_/C'est…C'est Drago Malfoy… Mais alors c'est contre lui que je me suis cognée tout à l'heure ! Mais quelle horreur !! Quelle horreur !! Il va le raconter à tout le monde… L'année commence trop bien…/_

Le cours se passa sans trop de problème. Tout comme la journée qui suivit.

Vint alors le soir, Hermione se demandait pourquoi personne ne lui parlait de son retard et de sa chute de ce matin. Elle ne pensait pas que Drago puisse tenir sa langue ou même autre chose. Avec sa réputation de « Sex-symbol », il n'était certainement jamais seul le soir…

Après le repas, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, elle allait enfin savoir qui était l'autre préfet en chef et espérait que ça serait quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau et entra.

« -Bonsoir professeur. » Sur ces paroles, elle ferma la porte faisant alors dos à Dumbledore et à son futur coéquipier.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger. Bon, nous sommes alors au complet. Miss Granger venait vous asseoir sur le siège à côté de Monsieur Malefoy. »

Hermione se décomposait sur place. Se qu'elle redoutait le plus, être avec Malfoy, venait de se produire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de chance mais, à ce point là ce n'était plus de la malchance mais un acharnement du destin sur elle.

Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur le siège A CÔTE de Malfoy et attendit patiemment les instructions de Dumbledore comme l'élève sérieuse qu'elle avait toujours était.

« -Bien, comme vous le savez, la tâche d'être préfets en chef n'est pas de tout repos. Il vous faudra veillez sur les préfets et faire des rondes le soir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit sans pour autant faire des bêtises. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« -Moi ? »dit-il le plus simplement du monde avec son regard qui voulait dire « Mais, je n'ai rien fait… Du moins pas encore… »

« -Vous partagerez aussi les mêmes appartements. Faites, je vous en prie, un effort pour ne pas tout cassez et cessez vos querelles d'enfants. Vous allez avoir dix-huit ans pas sept. Le mot de passe est « Harmonie » tâchez de vous en souvenir et, je vous en prie ne le criez pas sur tous les toits… »

Pendant plus d'une heure, le professeur Dumbledore parla aux deux préfets en chef et leurs rappelant leurs devoirs, leurs droits et tout ce qui en découle. Il faisait souvent de petits sous-entendus pour Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger. L'un ou l'autre à chacune de ses remarques esquissait un léger sourire méprisant qu'ils ne montraient en aucun cas à Dumbledore mais ne se cachait pas du concerné.

Après cette petite entrevue, ils se dirigèrent, dans un silence de plomb, vers leurs dortoirs. Ils entrèrent sans grande conviction dans la salle commune qu'ils devront malheureusement partagé durant toute cette année. L'un comme l'autre n'était pas très enchanté de cette colocation forcé mais pour faire passer ça plus facilement Hermione proposa une « légère » solution, ou, du moins, un début.

« -Dis Malfoy, puisqu'on va devoir vivre « ensemble », on devrait peut être, le temps de cette année, enterrer la hache de guerre et laisser de côté nos enfantillages. »

« Je n'ai… pas ce genre de tendance sale rat-de-bibliothèque ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton haineux.

Sur ce, les deux préfets en chef rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives sans repenser à la brève discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

La chambre d'Hermione était grande, bien trop grande à son gout pour y être à l'aise surtout, seule. Il y avait au fond de la pièce, une fenêtre recouverte d'un rideau bordeaux en velours. A sa droite, il y avait une armoire assez grande pour contenir la garde rode de deux, voire trois, personnes. Au centre de la pièce, posé contre l'un des murs, il y avait un lit à baldaquin deux places avec des draps jaune et rouge, couleur de sa maison. Un peu plus au fond, il y avait un petit bureau sur lequel était déposés ses valises et autres et à gauche du lit, il y avait une coiffeuse. Pour finir, sur le sol était déposé un tapis, rond, rouge et or. Les murs eux, étaient recouverts de papier peints bordeaux avec quelques fines lignes verticales d'or.

Tout ceci donnait une impression de chaleur à la pièce qui semblait si froide aux yeux d'Hermione.

La chambre de Drago était de même dimension que celle de sa « colocataire ». Mais les couleurs qui ornait sa chambre étaient plutôt vert, argent, blanc et quelques touches de gris. La disposition était identique à celle de la chambre d'à côté mais, sans la coiffeuse. Malfoy, n'appréciait pas vraiment les draps de Poudlard alors, comme tous les ans il les remplaça par des draps en soie vert et blanc nacré.

Une fois installés, chacun des deux préfets se mirent en pyjama. Enfin plus Hermione que Drago. Elle portait un caleçon rose à petit rayures jaunes et argent qui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse et un haut rose, moulant arrivant un peu au dessus du nombril, sans manche avec un léger décolleté. Lui, se suffisait de son boxer ou alors d'un pantalon de pyjama vert foncé.

Doucement, mais surement, ils se couchèrent et lentement, le sommeil les emmena dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva et son premier geste fut de se dirigeait vers la coiffeuse. Durant de longues et parfois interminables minutes, Hermione disciplina ses cheveux. Elle arriva enfin à obtenir de belles boucles lui retombant un tout petit peu plus bas que les épaules.

Elle sortit de sa chambre toujours en pyjama et put enfin admirer la sale commune. En son centre il y avait trois canapés de couleur verte qui entouraient une table basse en verre. A gauche de l'entrée de la salle, il y avait la porte de la salle de bain qui était verrouillée. Elle se doutait bien que Malfoy devait y être. A gauche de cette porte verrouillé, en montant trois marches, on arrivait à la chambre d'Hermione, ensuite en continuant dans ce sens, il y avait, dans un renfoncement, une bibliothèque avec une grande table d'études. On arrivait ensuite à la chambre de Malfoy, on descendait trois marches et on retournait à notre point de départ. C'était une pièce, en simplifient, de forme circulaire.

Durant ses méditations, Hermione ne vit pas Malfoy sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille et dégoulinait encore d'eau chaude. Maintenant, une vapeur chaude s'échappé de la salle de bain dans une odeur de cannelle qui embaumait la salle commune.

« -Alors Granger, tu t'extasie devant ce que tu n'auras jamais ! Comme c'est pitoyable ! » Il rit d'un air moqueur et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hermione ne lui répondrait pas, c'était trop d'honneur, mais elle lui lança un regard noir et partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour les cours.

Drago lui, entra dans sa chambre et repensa à sa colocataire.

_/+Elle est pas possible cette nana ! Ca fait à peine 24 heures que je l'ai sur les épaules que je commence déjà à en avoir assez ! Par contre, elle est bien foutu malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser.+/_

Sans une pensée de plus vers Hermione, il s'habilla et se prépara le plus simplement possible tout en gardant son style de tombeur. Ce n'est pas parce que s'est l'année des ASPICS qu'il devrait se calmer sur son jeu de charmeur de dames. Il sortit de sa chambre prit son sac qu'il avait posé sur un des canapés et s'apprêta à sortir quand la chambre de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur sa colocataire. Il trouvait qu'il y avait un truc de changer, mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'une sale Miss-je-sais-tout. Il sortit sans un mot et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

Hermione, quant à elle, prépara consciencieusement ses affaires et descendit à son tour. Arrivée dans la grande salle elle s'installa à sa place habituelle avec Ron et Harry. Et comme tous les matins depuis maintenant plus de six ans, elle rit avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent aller en cours.

Drago avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de changer en Hermione. Depuis le début de la journée les garçons se retourné sur son passage et lui proposait des rendez-vous ou autre qu'elle refusait toujours d'ailleurs. Hermione savait pourquoi tout le monde prenait un soudain intérêt pour elle, elle avait raccourci sa jupe, elle arrivait désormais à mi cuisse. Elle avait laissé le haut de sa chemise ouverte pour laisser entrapercevoir une généreuse poitrine et avait organisé ses cheveux en de magnifiques boucles aux reflets dorés. Une pointe de maquillage, et le tour était joué. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, bien au contraire. Le soudain intérêt des garçons pour Hermione énervait plus que tout les autres filles qui avaient déjà des vues sur certains « beau gosses » qui malheureusement ne voyaient que ce « canon » d'Hermione.

Hermione ne savait que pensait, elle ne pensait pas que ce léger changement aller faire cet effet là. Maintenant filles et garçons ne parlait que du « rat-de-bibliothèque » qui s'était transformé en une jolie princesse de conte de fée.

Le soir venu, Hermione, comme prévu avec Malfoy, faisait sa ronde avant le couvre feu de neuf heures. Arrivait au troisième étages, elle aperçut trois filles au bout d'un sombre couloir ; elle s'approcha d'elles et leur demanda gentiment de rejoindre leur dortoir. Mais elles ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Deux des trois filles prirent chacune un bras d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Alors comme ça, commença la troisième, on veut se transformé en princesse Miss-je-sais-tout… Comme c'est drôle mais sache que ça t'es impossible, tu resteras à jamais une sale chieuse et enquiquineuse de première. Alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu vas te rhabiller. »

En finissant sa phrase, elle lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Hermione, sous ce coup, avait la tête qui tournait et sentait que ce n'était pas finit.

« J'ai… rien fait… »Arriva à murmurer Hermione.

« C'est ce qu'on dit. »

Les deux filles qui tenait Hermione, la plaqua contre de mur avec violence. Tellement, qu'Hermione en poussa un soupir de douleur. Comme pour bien faire comprendre à Hermione que c'était le premier et dernier avertissement qu'elles lui donnaient, la troisième fille sortir de sa poche un cutter et lacéra les vêtements d'Hermione mais sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et elles s'en fichaient pas mal, elle lui coupa le ventre de dessous le nombril à au dessus de la hanche droite.

Leur méfait accompli, les filles partirent vers leur dortoir laissant Hermione dans le couloir écroulait contre le mur sans volonté et sans force.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle attendit dans ce couloirs de l'aide mais elle attendit longtemps, elle le savait grâce à la tache de sang qui s'étalait sur sa main et ses vêtements qui maintenant n'étaient plus que lambeau.

Drago en avait assez d'attendre le retour de Granger, alors une demi-heure après le couvre feu, il sortit de sa salle commune et fit sa ronde, il fit tous les étages, sans vraiment faire attention mais arrivait pour la troisième fois au moins au troisième étage, il remarqua une ombre au fond d'un couloir. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça « lumos ». La lumière de la baguette éclaira la totalité du couloir et lorsqu'il remarqua à qui il avait affaire, il sembla dégouté.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ?ça fait une demi-heure que tu devrais être rentrée ! Bon, tu te lèves, je suis pas un patient, m… »

Malfoy s'arrêta, il venait de remarquait l'était d'Hermione devant lui. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour finir dans cet état.

« -Dis-moi, tu t'amuses bien dans les couloirs le soir… » Il se moquait d'elle et ne semblait pas comprendre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et reprit sa façon de parler mais de manière plus fatigué.

« -Dis-moi, tu te crois drôle. »

Drago ne comprenait pas mais ne pouvait pas la laisser là sinon, il se ferait enguirlander par les profs et Weasmoche et Saint-Potter et ça, ça serait l'enfer.

Il prit le bras droit d'Hermione et l'aida à se levait. Alors qu'il ne fallait que dix minutes pour arrivait à leurs appartements, ils leur avaient fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à bon port.

Il la posa sur le plus grand des canapés et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il était dégouté, il avait du aider cette « chose ». Il était plus de onze heures quand il sortit enfin de sa chambre avec son bas de pyjama. Il regarda sur le canapé, elle y était toujours en train de dormir, mais il remarqua alors ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention avant. Sous ces lambeaux de vêtements, il aperçut du sang et des hématomes. Il se décida alors à là réveiller, il ne pouvait la laisser tâcher de son sang souillé LEUR salle commune.

« -Granger… Réveilles-toi… Granger… BON SANG, GRANGER !!!!!!!!!!! »

Sous le coup de l'énervement il attrapa violement le bras d'Hermione, il était froid presque gelé. Il recula d'un pas. Il aurait pu la laisser mourir mais s'il faisait ça, il était certain que ça se retournerai contre lui. Alors dans un élan de bonté, il la déshabilla en laissant tout de même ses sous vêtements noirs en dentelle qui en ferrait saliver plus d'un vu le corps qu'offrait Hermione sous les yeux de Drago mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Durant plus d'une heure il soigna tant bien que mal Hermione avec parfois des éclairs de surprise dans son regard.

Pour ne pas la laisser en petite tenue, il entra dans sa chambre et prit dans son armoire une chemise blanche bien trop grande pour lui, avec sur l'un des poches ses initiales.

Il retourna dans la salle commune et habilla Granger de sa chemise. Il avait l'impression de jouer à la poupée et sincèrement il ne savait pas si ça lui plaisait ou pas. Après avoir attaché tous les boutons ensemble, il réussit à voir l'hématome qui était sur le ventre Hermione, il n'était pas récent. Il souleva doucement la chemise et avec son index il fit le tour de cet hématome aussi gros qu'une paume de main. A se contact Hermione, qui avait reprit des couleurs et de la chaleur, gémit et frissonna. Il se retira vivement. Il fit apparaître une couverture et la déposa le plus lentement possible sur Hermione, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le voit faire ça. C'était inconvenant pour son rang.

Il alla se coucher dans sa chambre et s'endormit sans trop de problème.

Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose, tout était flous dans sa tête même sa ronde, elle ne s'en souvenait pas tout à fait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans la salle commune, sur l'un des canapés avec une couverture. Elle pensa alors que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve mais lorsqu'elle se releva, elle sentit une douleur sourde dans le bas du ventre. Elle souleva la couverture et vit la chemise à l'odeur de cannelle, puis les soins et réalisa avec dépit que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité.

Drago, comme la veille sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur. Voyant Hermione debout il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il plaça l'une de ses mains près de la hanche droite d'Hermione et l'autre sur le haut du canapé, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Il prit un air menaçant et mesquin.

« -Parfait Granger tu es debout, tu vas donc pouvoir répondre clairement à ma question. Pourquoi une « jeune fille » comme toi et couverte de bleus et de cicatrice ? »

Hermione ne put en cet instant que déglutir difficilement.

Voilà, c'est finit. Je sais, c'est trop brouillon mais j'ai tenter.

Maintenant j'attends plus que vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, pour continuer. :-)

Kissoux à vous


	2. Une suite pas plus joyeuse

**Disclamer:** _voir premier chapitre -_

**Auteur:** _Je suis navréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Veuillez me pardonner de cet énorme retard mais j'avais tellement de chose à penser que je n'ai pas pensé à mes écrits alors, excusez moi -'._

_Voici donc la suite, un peu plus courte qui j'espère vous suffira jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui, je vous le promets, sera là la semaine prochaine. _

_Bonnes impressions -_

¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione ne savait que dire.

_/Je suis fichue… Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Il m'a démasquée !/_

«- Alors Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas de réponse à la question ? Comme cela est surprenant ! C'est à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier. » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Soudain on entendit frapper contre le tableau d'entrée.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous veux dans mon bureau d'ici cinq minute. »

_/Sauvée/_

Hermione se leva le plus vite possible et s'éloigna de Drago. Elle allait pour rentrer dans sa chambre quand on l'interpela :

« -Granger… J'attends toujours que tu répondes à ma question. »

_/Si ça se trouve c'est juste un coup de bluff…/_

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et réalisa avec dépit qu'elle n'avait « plus » d'uniforme. Elle avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Drago l'avait mit. Alors, pour tout de même avoir quelque chose de correct sur le dos elle prit son ancien uniforme. Il était trop petit pour elle. Cela ne se voyait pas trop pour autant : la jupe arrivait au même niveau que la précédente, quelques centimètres au dessus des genoux ; la chemise était trop serrée mais cela ne faisait que l'embellir et faire ressortir ses jolies formes ; son pull, lui, la moulait tout simplement laissant deviner tout ce qui était caché par ses vêtements.

En sortant de sa chambre elle vit Drago qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune, ce qu'il fit. A cette vision, elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle était piégée par ce serpent. Si elle ne lui répondait pas, il la harcellerait jusqu'à obtenir sa réponse. Il verserait dans ses phrases encore plus de mépris qui agirait comme du venin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle était prise au piège et le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'était de faire face. Mais y arriverait-elle seulement ? Sur cette pensée elle sortit et alla rejoindre Drago dans le bureau de McGonagall.

C'était une sorte de contrôle de routine pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas eu trop de problèmes durant leur première nuit de garde.

« Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? Bien j'espère »

« Pour ma part, c'était calme, et toi _Her-moi-ne_ ? »

Il s'amusait avec ses nerfs, elle le savait mais n'allait pas encore tomber dans son piège.

_/ Mode serpent activé/_

« -Pour moi, rien à signaler, juste quelques élèves peu commode »

McGonagall était fière, dans un sourire elle les laissa partir.

La porte du bureau fermée, Drago prit Hermione par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle le fuit et fasse comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« -Alors, on ment à son professeur. Mais ce n'est pas bien ça ! »

« -La ferme la fouine ! Si t'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, je pars »

Sur ce, elle se détacha de lui brusquement et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Drago était très fier de son coup.

Le soir venu, il fut temps de faire les rondes. Hermione était parti après le dîner en évitant soigneusement le couloir du troisième étage.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, elle remarqua quelqu'un à l'extérieur de l'école, bien décidée à savoir qui était cet insolent, elle descendit en quatrième vitesse. Elle s'en doutait, la couleur de ses cheveux ne passe pas inaperçu.

Drago Malfoy était assit dehors en train de dormir comme un bébé. Ayant fini sa ronde, elle s'assit à côté de lui en attendant son réveil. S'il lui posait la moindre question, elle n'aurait qu'à répliquer qu'il était en retard pour sa ronde, ainsi il serait parti faire sa ronde et elle, aurait la paix.

Mais tout ceci n'était que le fruit d'une imagination débordante. De banales hypothèses lancées dans le vent histoire de se rassurer un peu. Rien de tout ça ne se passerait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir qu'elle serait sa réaction.

Lentement, sans qu'elle y prête vraiment attention, Drago laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. A ce contact, elle sursauta ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Drago sur elle. Il se retrouva alors à califourchon sur Hermione. Il se réveilla, prit le temps de réaliser où il était et se leva subitement.

« -Excuses-toi ! »

« -D'abord, c'est toi qui est tombé sur moi ! »

« -Hein ! »

« -Attends, c'est pas tout, tu ronflais et tu parlais en dormant ! »

« -Menteuse »

« -Et t'es en retard pour ta ronde, elle aurait du commencer il y a plus d'une demi-heure. »

« -Putain, t'aurais pu dire ça plus tôt ! Sale sang de bourbe ! »

« -Non, ça aurait couté trop cher en salive. Surtout pour tes beaux yeux. »

Quelque peu énervé, Malfoy partit faire sa ronde. Hermione, quand à elle, se dirigea vers leurs appartements. Aussi vite que la musique, elle se changea et se coucha. Un autre affrontement avec Malfoy lui serait certainement fatal.

Malfoy, dans un état d'énervement assez élevé, fit sa ronde le plus vite possible, bâclant volontairement ses devoirs de préfets envers les élèves encore dehors après le couvre feu. Une fois sa « corvée » terminée, il rentra dans la salle commune, ne voyant pas _Hermy (surnom débile trouvé dans la journée avec ses copains)_, il esquissât un sourire. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait désormais toutes les cartes en main pour jouer avec l'autre préfet en chef.

A l'aube du petit déjeuner, Hermione descendit la première, évitant par tous les moyens la fouine. Mais durant son périple elle fut stoppée par un amas de personnes arrêtés devant une affiche accroché au mur. A la vue d'Hermione, certains riaient, d'autres la dévisageait ou l'ignorait tout simplement.

Une fois le flot de personne dispersé, elle put enfin apercevoir l'objet du délit. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis énervée mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Malfoy passa devant elle et arracha l'affiche. Dorénavant, la photo de la veille n'était plus visible de personne mais les rumeurs couraient. En moins d'une heure, chacun savait que Drago s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur Hermione.

Elle n'était pas encore assise qu'elle sentait tous les regards de la grande salle se retourner contre elle. Une fois posée à côté de Ron, elle se fit la plus petite possible, ne disant mot durant les dix minutes où elle fut à table. Au terme de ces dix minutes, Colins Krivey arriva entouré de trois jolies et jeunes filles. Il frôla Hermione tout en se vantant de La photo. A ce moment là, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Brusquement, elle se leva et brutalement, elle le frappa.

« -Calmes ta joie, pauvre naze ! »

Elle sortit en trombe de la grande salle laissant ses occupants assez désappointés. Drago, ayant observé toute la scène, se leva à son tour avec un léger sourire et partit à la poursuite d' _Hermy_. Elle n'était pas partit fort loin, elle était partit se réfugiée à la bibliothèque. Un jour, il finirait par croire qu'elle se marierait avec ces livres. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il applaudit :

«- Magnifique, magnifique. A ce que je vois il ne faut pas s'inquiété pour toi »

« -Non, ça ira ! Et sincèrement, qui voudrait de l'inquiétude d'une fouine mal habillé ? »

« -Au fait, j'attends toujours ma réponse _Hermy_ »

Ce dernier mot était prononçait avec une pointe de mépris. Elle se leva et bouscula volontairement Drago. Elle disparut entre les rangées de livre qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La sonnerie des cours retentit. Personne ne voulait y aller mais il le fallait. Quand Hermione vit Harry elle s'avança vers lui pour le saluer et comme d'ordinaire, lui reprocher son manque de motivation pour ses cours. Mais avant même que le moindre son sorte de sa bouche, il l'évita et partit voir Neville. Et ce jeu continua durant toute la journée.

Ron avait remarqué l'étrange comportement d'Harry et raccompagna alors Hermione à sa salle commune. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent Malfoy parlait avec Pansy. Leur discussion semblait sérieuse mais Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient rien entendre. Ils s'éloignèrent et arrivèrent à un couloir, un étage au dessus.

« -C'est bon Ron, tu peux y aller, c'est au bout du couloir »

« -D'acc, mais ch'uis là si tu veux parler »

Quand Ron disparu de son champ de vision Hermione fit demi-tour et retourna à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Drago et Pansy. Cachée derrière une armure Hermione entendit de brides de conversation :

« -Arrêtes ça ! »

« -Arrêter quoi ? »

« -De vouloir à tout prix que je reprenne le Quidditch. Je n'aime plus ça !

« -C'est faux, tu aimes toujours ça sinon tu n'irais pas aux entrainements ! »

« -Ca n'a rien à voir »

« -Si, c'est imp… »

« -Tais-toi ! »

Hermione sursauta et ne semblait pas être la seule. C'est certainement la première fois que Drago s'énervait ainsi, en public. Il fulminait et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Hermione se décida, il fallait qu'elle parte avant que ça ne dégénère. Mais rien ne se passe comme on le souhaite.

Elle fit demi tour et fut la plus discrète possible mais le destin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle trébucha et ne put rien faire pour stopper cette malencontreuse chute. Dans un bruit bref et sourd, elle tomba contre le sol froid. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit les regards de Pansy et Drago convergeaient vers elle. Confuse elle partit en courant ; ces pas la menèrent directement vers la bibliothèque.

_/Comment ? Ou plutôt pourquoi a-t-il arrêté le Quidditch ? Lui qui ne vivait que pour battre Harry. C'est incompréhensible ! J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur lui !!/_

Doucement elle releva la tête et fut bien surprise de retrouver en face d'elle le regard de Drago.

« -Tu fous quoi ? »

« -Rien Drago, j'allais rentrée »

Elle se leva et ils rentrèrent ensemble à leur salle commune.

« -Tu connais bien Pansy ? »

« -C'est quoi c'te question ? »

« -Rien. »

« -Une amie d'enfance »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence des plus total. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils se séparèrent chacun allant vers sa chambre respective.

« Au fait, j'attends toujours ma réponse… »

Hermione se stoppa net devant sa porte et regarda Malfoy, il y avait dans son regard plus qu'une pointe de malice.

En plein milieu de la nuit, elle se leva et alla dans la salle commune. Drago y était déjà. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en face de son colocataire, elle croisa à peine son regard.

« -Une simple balle de baseball mal lancée. »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Pour l'hématome, c'est une balle de baseball, on me l'a mal lancée et j'ai pas fait attention alors je l'ai prise dans le ventre. Et pour le reste, c'est quelques aventures avec Harry et Ron… »

« -Hummm… » murmura Drago pas tout à fait convaincu.

Le lendemain, en descendant les marchant, Hermione croisa Pansy.

« -C'était toi la dernière fois ! »

« -Désolée… »

Hermione allait pour repartir mais Pansy l'en empêcha.

« -Je suis Pansy Parkinson, tu dois me connaître n'est ce pas ? Je suis l'amie d'enfance de Drago. »

« -Tu… Tu n'es pas sa petite amie !!!??? »

_/Mais qu'elle idiote je fais !/_

« -C'est que vous aviez l'air si proches… »

« -Non, je suis pas sa petite amie… Dis, j'aurais un truc à te demander… »

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione exténuée par sa courte nuit, s'endormit sur son livre de potions à la bibliothèque. Ron, qui la cherchait alors pour lui dire qu'Harry voulait s'expliquer, l'aperçu et la trouva plus belle que jamais. Il s'approcha doucement. Lentement il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, mais à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres il s'arrêta.

« -Hum… Drago… Arrêtes… »

A ces paroles, Ron disparut et laissa Hermione à ses doux rêves.

¤¤¤¤¤

_**Petite pause pour répondre à vos reviews - : **_

**Uxinta-Youkai :**_ Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil -_

**Mykomi :**_ Merci et désolée ; elle a été longue mais voici la suite… _

**Shee-Shee-Chan** :_ Je ne suis pas particulièrement douée en français alors, pour les prochaines fois, je vais tenter de faire plus attention. (Pour ce chapitre je ne peux pas me permettre de vous faire attendre encore alors, je ne le ferai pas)_

**lady125 **___ Mais je compte bien continuer même si cela va peut être s'avérer difficile avec mes concours littéraires et mon BAC._

**the crazy malfoy**___ Thanks -_

**dragohermione **:_ Désolée, mon écriture peut s'avérer quelque peu médiocre mais je vais tout tenter pour m'améliorer. _

**Fanny :**_ Eh bien, avec énormément de retard voici la suite._

**Minipom :**_ Elle n'est pas géniale, ça serait beaucoup trop dire mais c'est très touchant. Merci._

**Loulou :**_ La patience peut s'apprendre mais il est vrai que j'ai dépassé les limites du supportable._

**.moe:**_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous ferai pas encore trop souffrir pour le moment. En fait, je ne sais pas trop si je vais beaucoup vous faire souffrir._

**swetty-girl-35. : _Elle est continuée et le sera encore -_**

¤¤¤¤¤

_Voilà, j'ai finit tout mon tralala et je vous dis à une prochaine, en reviews ou pas même si j'aimerai bien (au plus tard, à la semaine prochaine, évidemment). _

_Ki$$oux à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Paci_


End file.
